taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alex Martin Rider/"In and Out"
It was night but everyone was awake because of adrenaline. Captain Alex Rider motioned for his team to move up. This was like any other mission, except for the fact that it was underwater. Their weapons were in waterproof cases and they were wearing scuba gear. They swam up to a dock and checked for any guards near by. There weren’t any near enough to see them. They climbed up onto the dock and took off their scuba gear and got out their weapons. Captain Rider smiled as he picked up his trusty M4A1. It had an ACOG scope and silencer on it. He took off his flippers and was taking off his mask when he saw a guard spot them. He lifted his M4A1 and shot the guard before the guard could even say a word. Alex pulled off his balaclava and started moving in with his team. He looked over and saw another team moving in to the side entrance to breach. Their target were SAM sites positioned on the roof of the building they were about to enter. When they got to the back door, the rest of the team took defensive positions. Normally they would put a breaching charge on the door but they really needed the mission to go stealthy. Damian "Stretch" Shields picked the lock and they made their way in. Alex ordered Paul Curtis and Jason “Shadow” Jackson to take point in the room. The room was cramped and there was only a stairway. Alex and Stretch covered the front as Paul Curtis and Jason “Shadow” Jackson covered their back. They moved along the corridor quietly until they heard gunfire. It couldn’t be one of their Task Force because they all had suppressed weapons. They came to a ladder that went down to where the gunfire was. Alex and Drew “Truck” Truckenmiller quietly climbed down the ladder. Ironically, the ladder came down behind the Opfor guards that were firing at them and took them out. Then the team that Alex saw earlier in the mission came out from cover. The leader of that team was named Markus Wilding. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He held an MP5SD and had an M9 in his holster. Alex told the team to follow them. After getting to the top of the ladder again they made their way to a group of windows. They opened it and shot a grapple gun to the top. They all clipped on and the rope pulled them up. They climbed onto the roof and were about to set the charges when a whole group of Opfor came rushing though a door and opened fire on them. They turned and opened fire on the Opfor. Alex ran back to the SAM sites and took out some C4. He wired them to the SAM sites and called in the helicopters. Then he brought up his M4A1 and fired some shots. He then ran around to the back and flanked them from the right side with Truck. Stretch and Wilding ran around to the left side and flanked them. Alex fired all his rounds in his magazine and then took out his Walther P99. He hadn’t gotten off more than four rounds before the helicopters came. He tossed a flashbang in and ran for the helicopter for his team. He got on with the rest of his team. They were flying away when he detonated the C4. The roof of the warehouse blew up in a ball of flames. He smiled for another mission well done. Category:Blog posts